


Double Date

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daciana Cresswell likes good music, Double Date, F/F, F/M, I’ve been writing this for months, No murder, Thomas and Audrey banter, please read it, the lack of fics is concerning for this fandom, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: Thomas invites Audrey Rose to go on a date with his sister and her partner. They all get to know each other with the same banter from the book put in modern day. At some point in changes from 3rd to first person so I’d like to apologize for that because I didn’t mean to ask am to lazy to fix it.
Relationships: Audrey Rose Wadsworth/Thomas Cresswell, Daciana Cresswell/Ileana (Stalking Jack the Ripper)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mentions of canonical suicide incase that triggers anyone. Read at your own risk loves.

Chapter 1: Sisters (Audrey Rose’s POV)  
Audrey Rose and Thomas were sitting on the floor in her living studying for their Biology Mid-Term, which was in less than a week.   
“What are the monosaccharides of pr-.” Audrey Rose started to ask but when she looked up Thomas was texting someone. She cleared her throat and he looked up. Thomas smirked at her. Fiend.  
“Did I miss something?” He asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. “Yes,Thomas! You did miss something. Our test is in only a few days and you think it’s fine to just text whoever in the middle of our study sessions?!”   
Thomas raised an eyebrow at her and laughed, genuinely laughed. “Nervous?” He asked. Audrey Rose sighed. “A little.” He chuckled. “Wadsworth,” He began “if I remember correctly last time we had a data check you had the second highest grade in the class. Only behind me.” Audrey Rose scowled at him. “We have the same grade.”   
“If I do recall correctly you are .07 points behind me.” She nudged him lightly in the shoulder, “Oh boo hoo. Now let’s get back to studying please.” He nudged me back, but was smiling. “Since you said please.”

Their studying continued on for a little while but then Thomas got up because he had to use the bathroom. While he was gone his phone buzzed. She knew she shouldn’t have, but Audrey Rose looked at the phone anyway. The message read 

Daciana😛: U r so very dumb😂

While Audrey Rose was looking at the first message he got another one.

Daciana😛: Gtg ttyl. Luv u❤️

Thomas walked out right then and saw her on his phone. “What’s this?” He asked, tone jokingly upset. “It buzzed and I-... Sorry. I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that Cresswell.”   
He shook his head, “I was just teasing. How about I forgive you if you give me a kiss.” Audrey Rose shook her head. Thomas walked over to her and picked her up off the ground. She laughed but backed up. “Studying, Thomas.”  
He sighed, “Okay, but how often are we together...in a house...alone.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She gave in. “Fine. One kiss.” He stepped forward and put is hands around her waist. There wasn’t much of a height difference but he still had to lean down to kiss her.  
It was nice kiss, slow. They would probably have stayed there for longer if it weren’t for the sound of Thomas’ phone buzzing.   
“Who keeps texting you!?” Thomas looked amused by her sudden burst of anger. “No need to worry Wadsworth, it’s just my sister, Daciana.”   
“I didn’t know you had a sister. What grade is she in?” Audrey Rose was very intrigued now. “She is on her first year of college.” Interesting. Audrey Rose had known Thomas since he transferred to their school last year, and they’ve been dating for three months; but she somehow didn’t know he had a sister.  
All this talk on siblings made her miss Nathaniel. It had been a few months since she had came home from school to find he’d killed himself. She was still an emotional wreck but she had gotten better at hiding it. I guess you never really know what’s going on in someone’s head.   
Thomas noticed her facial expression and he pulled her into a hug. She quite enjoyed the moments when there was no banter, just their genuine affection for one another. That sounded too much like something her cousin, Liza would say.   
After they had both pulled away from the hug Thomas tucked a piece of hair behind Audrey Rose’s ear. “Cressw-“ she began to protest but Thomas stopped her. “Look at me Audrey Rose. That was his decision. It’s a truly horrible thing put I promise you are eventually going to get through this. I’m here for you.”   
Audrey Rose smiled at him. “Guess we better get back to Macromolecules then.” Thomas said. He and Audrey both sat back down on the floor and began studying again.

Shortly after they began studying again the heard the door open. It was Mr. Wadsworth. He had to walk through the living room to get to his study. He walked in there and saw Audrey and Thomas sitting on the floor going over biology notes.  
“Hello Thomas. I wasn’t aware you were going to be coming over today.” He said while giving Audrey Rose a stern glance. Thomas, picking up on the tension lifted up a biology textbook. “Mid-terms Friday. Bit of big deal. I asked Audrey Rose to study, and since my sister if visiting from college we concluded here would be the best place.”  
Edmund Wadsworth just looked at the two teenagers and continued walking on to his study. After he was out of the room Thomas winked at Audrey Rose. “Good save, what do you think Wadsworth?” She looked up at him. “Brilliant.”   
“Per usual.” She just shook her head. “When am I going to meet this mysterious sister of yours?” Thomas checked his watch and began to walk out of the house without answering. Audrey Rose called him back in protest. “Cresswell! I asked you a question!” But it was too late. She had just heard the door close.  
A few seconds later she got a message 

Cresswell❤️🧐: How about a double date Friday at Betsy’s Burgers. I’ll pick you up at 7:00. We will meet Daciana there.

Audrey Rose shook her head fondly. Of course he would reply in the most annoying way possible. 

Wadsworth: You didn’t even wait for me to reply.

Cresswell❤️🧐: I knew you’d say yes.

Wadsworth: 🙄

Cresswell❤️🧐: Love you too

Wadsworth:🖕

Cresswell❤️🧐: How rude!

Wadsworth: 😉

Even though Audrey Rose acted as though she was annoyed, she was actually elated.

Audrey Rose: I have a double date Friday!🙃

Liza: That’s great cuz. With who? :)

Audrey Rose: Thomas and his sister, Daciana and her boyfriend.

Liza: That’s wonderful. I don’t have school Friday so I’ll come over and  
help you get ready!

Audrey Rose: Thanks. Lucky, I have midterms.

Liza: haha

Audrey Rose: 😐


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friday - Pt. 1 (Thomas’ POV)

Mid-terms. He wasn’t really nervous for them. The teachers always made them out to be worse than they were and He and Audrey Rose had practically spent hours upon hours studying. The hardest part would be to not look at Audrey Rose, who sat across from him during the test.  
When he had first moved to London High School He and Audrey Rose, Wadsworth, if you will had a bit of a rivalry. But after working with her on a few projects he realized he was starting to develop feelings for her. At the time it seemed dreadful (he voiced his concerns to Daciana but she shot them down) but now he was happy to be with Audrey Rose. Because as it turned out, she liked him back.   
“Your test may now begin.” Thomas was jolted from his thoughts by those five words. He pushed away his thoughts of Audrey Rose as best as he could, as fast as he could and begin to answer questions on the Mid-Term.

The test hadn’t been quite as breezy as he thought it would be but it surely wasn’t HARD. Just a bit difficult. After the test was over he was chatting with Noah Hale, an acquaintance in his class when Audrey Rose swiftly walked over and sat in the empty seat beside him. “Well, hello, to you too Wadsworth.”  
She just looked at me. “I see you are still your ‘charming’ and sarcastic self, Cresswell. How do you think you did on the test? Was it hard?”  
I didn’t particularly want to tell her I thought it was difficult so I just made a cheeky face. “It’s good that you think I’m charming. And besides, we aren’t supposed to discuss the details of the test. I’m sure you did great.” She just glared at me.  
“Stuff it Thomas. And since when did you care about not breaking the rules.” She no longer looked mad and was returning my cheeky expression. This was the side of Audrey Rose I liked to be around. And besides, the lady had a point.  
“I thought the test was moderate. As far as grade goes I’m pretty sure I scored higher than you.” She laughed.   
“Better than me? All the extra studying payed off. I think I did wonderful.” I noticed my cheeks starting to turn pink.   
Her expression was kind but her words were playful. “It’s alright Cresswell. You’ll just have to deal with second best for once.” I placed a chaste kiss on her hand. “As long as it’s after you.” Noah coughed. I’d honestly forgotten he was there.  
“PDA alert! Jesus guys. You are such an affectionate couple all the time; it makes me sick.” I kissed Audrey Rose on the cheek and she returned the favor. We both looked at Noah. “I guess you’ll just have to be sick then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friday - Pt. 2/ Getting Ready Pt. 1 (Liza’s POV) 

I’m excited to help Audrey Rose he ready for her date. She’s been on a few but I still adore the getting ready process. I sigh. Here she is at seventeen having a nice whirlwind romance where she gets to go on a double date.   
I’ve had few romances myself. Mainly just flings. Guys come and go. As much as I wish it was, it most likely isn’t going to be a romance novel for me. My mom wants me to marry a nice rich man. I can’t see myself like that. There needs to be a spark. Their needs to be flirtation.   
There is a new kid in my class. His name is Harry. He is pretty poor, but he is so interesting to talk to. He moves around a lot and has been on so many adventures. I wish I could go on adventures. The farthest away I’ve been is our country estate.   
“How do I look?” Audrey Rose asked me as she stood in the doorway. I gaped are her. She looks amazing. “You look so pretty!” She smiled shyly. She was wearing black leggings and a dark blue shirt that was made out of a silky looking material. The sleeves were fanned. I set a reminder to get a shirt like that, maybe in pink. Her shoes were the best. Due to her trouble walking Thomas had pairs of flats made, and they were gorgeous. She grabbed her can and walked over to her vanity. “Take it away, cousin!” I smiled. “The beauty shop is open.”  
I decided to make her look extra nice since it was a double date. I put on some light brown eyeshadow and some kohl around her eyes. Then a bit of red lipstick. Not too much but elegant. I told her to keep her hair down, but put it in a bandana. She did really look stunning.   
I spun her around so she could see herself in the mirror. “You are a miracle worker she said.” I chuckled. “I do try.” We sat there for a bit longer. “Let’s head to the living room and wait for you man.” Audrey and I got up and went downstairs to the living room.   
We had a little while to wait and I thought about mentioning Harry. Then I looked over at my cousin, who was talking about Thomas and looking all starry eyed. I decided to let her have her moment. After all she was living her own epic romance. My gossip could wait if it meant seeing my cousin this happy.   
She hasn’t been the same since Nathaniel. None of us had. But it’s taken a bigger toll on her understandably. I lost a cousin, but she lost a brother. I have no siblings so I probably will never understand that bond. I look at the dark haired girl across from me. Maybe I do. Although we were cousins, Audrey Rose was like my sister.   
She deserves the world. And it seemed like that’s what Thomas was giving her. The doorbell rang interrupting my cousin’s talking. She stood up and gave me a hug. “Goodbye,” I said. “Have fun.” She just smiled in return. “Don’t get in to too much trouble while I’m away.”   
“Likewise” I said as she opened the door.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting Ready Pt. 2 (Daciana’s POV)

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror at Thomas’ flat and teased up my hair. He walked in to grab something he left on the counter. “What is this? The 80s?” He deadpanned. I looked up at him (I’m three years older yet he is taller than me. Not fair). “Nobody asked you Judy.” He just looked me weird “Judy?” I turned back the mirror and laughed. “Get out Thomas. A girl needs her time.”   
“That’s right. I was ready and hour ago.” I back him out of the room and shut the door. Such a twat. Gets it from his big sister. I turn to inspect myself in the full body mirror. Despite Thomas mocking my hair, I think I looked good. My hair was teased up and wild and makeup was dark, especially with my new burgundy lipstick. I decided to wear a black top under my red overall dress. And my tan socks looked good with my small chunky boots.   
I think I looked rather good. Ile would approve. And random strangers on the street most certainly would. What I was going for (I say that but all I really care about it was Ileana thinks). I grabbed my purse and headed out to Thomas car.   
“You can sit shotgun until we pick up Audrey Rose.” I punch him lightly on the shoulder. “I didn’t want to sit by you anyway.” He didn’t buy it. Reasonably so. “As long as Ileana and I get to pick the music. We have no idea what your girl likes and I will not stand for pop garbage.” He cranked the car. “Okay. Deal.” And we started off towards Ileana’s house as Californication came on. 

We pulled up to her house. It is literally huge. It’s hard to believe someone can grow up here and be so humble. Yet my Ileana was. She also was working with the secret service now which is pretty badass, if I do say so myself. I got out and rang the doorbell. Her older brother came to the door. He waved at me. “How are Daciana?” I smiled politely. “Good.” I examined her brother to see if I could deduce anything but I stopped. Ileana once told “Not all people are fond of those Cresswell deductions.” When I looked but up he had left to go get Ileana. It was a big house, calling her wouldn’t have worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Date Pt. 1 (Ileana’s POV)

I was in my room finishing my braid when Dorin knocked. “Your carriage has arrived.” He said. I beamed and picked up my book bag. “Thanks.” He smiled. “I’m just glad you’re happy. I hope someday you can tell mom and dad.” He was right but I didn’t want to talk about this right now. “Since when were you such a sap?” He just looked at me. “I’m kidding. I appreciate your support.” He pushes me out the door. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

I got down to the car and got in the back seat. We drove off to the center of town as the radio was blaring ‘Did You Get My Message’. Of course Daci picked the music. It was a peaceful drive. Just small talk. Thomas gushed about Audrey Rose most of the time. He was totally whipped. I’ve been there before too kiddo.   
Before I knew it we had pulled to a stop outside of an older looking house. Thomas got out and rang the doorbell. I looked at him as he walked way. He looked nice. Khakis, button up shirt. It was always so formal with him. It was about the theatrics. As is was for the Cresswell’s. Two of a kind they were.   
Thomas walked out of the house with a dark haired girl holding a cane. She was quite pretty. When Daciana saw them and came to sit in the back with me. How nice of her. “Hello Lydia Deetz.” She glared at me lovingly and I leaned over and kissed her. With everyone’s elaborate outfits my navy floral jumper and Kånken made me feel undressed. At least my hair looked nice. I voiced my concerns to Daciana and she stated “You are the most beautiful girl in the world.” And began to kiss my troubles away. Just as things got interesting the car door opened.   
“Audrey Rose. This is Daciana and Ileana.” He introduced us. She looked confused for a second and realized we were dating. “Ohhh. Your sister has a girlfriend.” She said. Thomas looked at her quizzically. “Is that a problem.” She shook her head. “Of course not.” And she leaned over to kiss him. Daciana whistled beside me.   
We started towards the restaurant chatting and listening to the music. Daciana really did have good taste. It was “bopping” as she would say. She put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned on her. She kissed me again. This was nice


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Date Pt. 2 (Thomas POV’) 

The car ride to the diner was pleasant. Filled with casual conversations and loving glances between my sister and her lover, and Audrey Rose and Me. I’m not going to let it get to her head but Daciana does have good taste in music. Some of our selection was I Believe in a Thing Called Love, Tell it to My Heart, Nocturnal Me, and Sweet Ophelia. Decent for the car ride.   
I parked the car in the small diner’s parking lot. It may have been an odd choice for a date but Mrs. Harvey, my landlady/neighbor/surrogate mother owned this place. She was a more of a mom to me than my stepmother ever was and ever will be. And I get the friends and family discount, plus free dessert. So does Daci.   
We get into the restaurant and pick a booth in the corner. We settler down and Mrs. Harvey comes over, taking a sip from her flask. Bless this woman. “Hello Thomas. What can I get you kids to start off with?”   
“Could I have a coffee and some chips to start with.” I told her. I turned to my date. “You Audrey Rose?” She looked at me. Then at Mrs. Harvey. “I’ll have an iced tea.”   
It was Ileana and Daci’s turn to order. They smirked at each other. “A large chocolate milkshake with two straws please. Whipped cream and cherry on top.” Mrs. Harvey looked them knowingly and said she’d be back with my fries and our drinks.   
“Thomas mentioned that you two were in college.” Audrey Rose said, making conversation. Daciana perked up. “I am. Ileana does different jobs to earn some money.” Good way to put it. “Do you want to go to college?” Ileana shook her head. “No I like what I do. And it gives me more time to see my Daciana.” She leaned over and kissed my sister who blushed. I need to remember to bring that up later. She’ll probably throw something at me.   
“What’s your major?” Daci shrugged. “I haven’t really decided on anything yet. Testing the waters to see what I like best. Psychology and art are both interesting though. Albeit different. How about you Audrey Rose?” Her eyes lit up. “Thomas and I are actually doing an internship with my uncle who is a forensic scientist.”  
Daciana sipped the milkshake that just came. “Thomas mentioned that. I wasn’t aware you were doing that as well.” I scooted towards Audrey Rose a bit more. “It’s how we met.”   
“How did you guys meet?” Audrey Rose inquired. “Well...” Ileana said “Funny you should ask that.” Audrey Rose, inquisitive as she is was intrigued by that opening statement. And, even though she doesn’t admit Ileana has a slight flair for the dramatic. However low key it may be.  
“We met where Ileana used to work.”   
“And where is that?”  
“I used to work at a hotel. And one week Daciana stayed there when she was traveling in the summer. You see, I’m actually not from around here.” My sister smiled at her girlfriend. “The room service was lovely.”   
“I bet it was. Could the neighbors hear you guys cleaning.” Daciana glared at me and Ileana blushed. “Thomas!” Audrey Rose smacked me in the arm. Daciana smirked at me. “You know, little brother, we could discuss your sex life too.”  
“What do you kids want for your main course.” Mrs. Harvey. Just in time.   
“Can I have a double cheeseburger with onions and ketchup please, Mrs. Harvey.”   
“I’ll have the same thing.”  
“Of course girls. What about you and your date, Thomas.”   
I thought for a moment. “You know me well. Surprise me.” She just smiled. “And for you miss?” Audrey Rose continued to glance over the menu. “I’ll have a chicken sandwich please.”  
“Coming right up.”

Our food came and went. And the conversation passed nicely. Overall I think this was a very good date.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: After Pt. 1 (Audrey Rose’s POV)

We finished up in the restaurant and went back the car. I buckled my seatbelt. “That was very nice. Thank you guys for allowing me to come along.” Daciana smiled from the backseat, “It was a double date after all. As much as I love Thomas...his company can become unbearable at times.” Thomas feigned shock. “To think, I thought you loved me.” Daciana crossed her arms smugly. “Thought wrong.” Thomas pouted. Their banter reminded me a bit of the way Nathaniel and I used to be. I missed him. I don’t really talk about it a lot, or think about it for that matter, but it’s taken a toll on father and me.  
“Of course I love you my idiotic little brother.”  
“I’m not an idiot.”  
“Are you sure about that? When you first started liking Audrey Rose you thought you were sick.”  
“I didn’t.”   
“That is not what you told me.”  
“Daci is correct. She showed me the messages.”  
“You too Ileana?” She nodded.   
I punched him lightly in the shoulder. “It’s cute. I’m honored to be the girl who made the stolid Thomas Cresswell catch fEeLiNgS.”  
Thomas winked at me. “If love is a sickness, then find me no cure. For tis only love, that I know to be pure.” How sweet. Ileana squinted at him. “Isn’t that quote from a musical?” Daciana nodded. “Yep! We See the Light, Something Rotten. It’s on the pride playlist.”   
“Musicals Thomas?” He shrugged. “Play the song.” Thomas looked back at Daciana in the mirror. “Fine I’ll play it. You have to sing with me though.” Music started playing and Thomas and Daci were belting the words to song. They both had rather decent singing voices.   
“Here we have the Thomas and Daciana music taste.” Ileana whispered to me. They were still singing when we pulled up at my house. Daciana turned off the music. “Glad you got to meet me. Just kidding, but no. It was lovely meeting you. Ask Thomas for my phone number. Sorry you had to hear him sing.” I turned to Thomas and kissed him. “I thought your singing was phenomenal. Worthy of a Tony award even.” Daciana pouted but Ileana kisses her and she seemed content. I got out of the car. “It was a please meeting you Audrey Rose.” Ileana waved at me. 

I got inside and was immediately greeted by Liza who was waiting for me. “How was you date? How was Thomas’ sister? How was her boyfriend? Was he cute? Was she cute?” I giggled. “Slow down Liza, I’ll tell you everything.” She perked up. “First off his sister doesn’t have a boyfriend.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: After Pt. 2 (Liza’s POV)  
“Then how was it a double date?” I ask Audrey.  
“His sister had a girlfriend.” Oh.  
“What she cute?” Audrey Rose looks at me funny. “For a girl they were both very good looking. His sister has good music taste and apparently Thomas like musicals!” I laugh. “No way.” Then I start singing “No Way” from Six. Audrey just looks at me.   
“So was it a good date?” I smiled   
“Yes. It was great!”  
“Okayyy...I have something to tell you!” I blush. “I may have met someone.” Audrey Rose blinks at me. “Who is he?!”  
“His name is Harry. He’s new in my class. We have a real connection. He makes me feel like I’ve been all over the world. Audrey Rose, he makes me feel like I’m a character in an old romance novel.”  
“Not the trashy ones you buy at the thrift store I hope.” I thump her.   
“I’m kidding. Now we can go ok triple dates.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: After Pt. 3 (Thomas POV)  
My phone buzzes and Daciana checks the message for me since I’m driving.

Wadsworth: Liza has a boyfriend so now we can go on triple dates 🥴

She read it out loud. “What do you want me to say back?”

Cresswell❤️🧐: Sounds great love😉

I could see Daci smiling at me from the backseat. “She’s a nice girl Thomas. Feisty too. I think you’ve got a catch. Gives you a run for your money and I think you need that.” Ileana agrees. “I quite like her. Now I’m not the only one who has to deal with the Cresswell antics.”   
Daciana and I both pretend to be offended before we all laugh. “I have point though don’t I?” Daciana kisses her, “I guess you do.”  
“So Tommy? What do you think?” Daciana inquired.   
“What do you mean ‘what do I think? I obviously love her.” Daciana and Ileana exchanges looks before saying “Awww” in unison.   
“Hey Siri. Play ‘She’s in Love’ from the The Little Mermaid” Ileana groans but laughs. “She’s gotten on a musical kick and you’re dropping her off with me.” Daciana just dramatically lip syncs all the parts and Ileana even gets in into it. I cut the music down.   
“Hey! We were jamming!” I scoff. “Well you can jam by giving me advice.”  
“Awww. You want advice. About what?”  
“I don’t know. You guys have been dating for years and I just wanted to see you had any tips to make it really work.”  
“I don’t have to deal with myself so I can let Ileana go first then add on.” Ileana rests her head on Daci’s shoulder.   
“I’d say give her space. You two have a good relationship for the looks of it and the way you two talk, but you Cresswell’s do have a tendency to act like twats.”   
Daciana pushes Ileana off her shoulder. Ileana smiler knowingly and put her head back. “It’s not something you want to hear but it can be overbearing for people not used to your antics. I am and it seems Audrey Rose is too but be mindful of people in general. Any advice Babe?”  
“I came out for a good time and what I got what attacked. But, I’d say focus on clear communication. You may think she means something or vice versa but you don’t really know until you talk about it. When you do talk keep an open mind and actually listen. That helps relations out a lot.” Ileana nodded.   
I pulled up to her house and let them out. “Bye guys I had a great time.”   
“Me too. Ileana waved. Daciana kissed my cheek. “Tell Ms. Harvey the food was good and Audrey Rose that she is a lovely girl for me.” I give her the finger guns. “You got it sis” and they made their way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A COUPLE of Kids Talking (Daciana POV)  
I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. Bidding Thomas a quick goodbye. Ileana’s parents weren’t home but her brother was sitting on the couch watching Parks and Rec.   
“Hey Dorin. What season is this?” I sit beside him on the couch.   
“Four.” Ileana had disappeared when we got inside but she returned a few minutes later with three glasses of lemonade and cuddle up with me on the couch.   
“Lemonade? What’s the occasion.”   
“It’s hot outside and I love you.” Dorin cleared his throat. “Rooms upstairs you know.” I punch him lightly. “I do want to talk to you though.” It’s probably irrational but I I always get nervous whenever anyone says they need to talk.   
“I’ll go watch this upstairs in my room so y’all have some privacy.”  
“Thanks.” As soon as he’s gone I grab Ileana’s hands. “Did I do something wrong? Is that why you pointed that Cresswell thing out to Thomas’?” Ileana laughed. “No no. You haven’t done anything wrong. Thomas just needed to hear that.” I let out a sigh of relief.   
“I just wanted to talk to you. About the date, Audrey Rose, us.” I nod. “Did you enjoy the date?”   
“I forgot how much I enjoy that little diner. I would only really go when Thomas dragged me with him but I always enjoy the food. As well as Ms. Harvey with her ‘travel tonic’. She’s a good mother figure for Thomas. More than our stepmom is for sure.”   
Ileana was rubbing my hand. “Yeah.” I raise my eyebrow. “Did you enjoy it?”  
“Yeah I did. Thomas is like my brother and it’s nice to hang out without him third-wheeling.” I laugh. “Mhm. Audrey Rose is feisty. She can definitely handle herself and challenge Thomas. I think that’s what he needs.” She holds up her lemonade.   
“Norac.” I hold up my lemonade.   
“Breaking our the old Romanian again I see.” She giggled. “Norac and te iubesc.”  
“Si eu te iubesc.” I pull her into a hug. “Glad to know we still love each other. And in more than language too.”   
“I really wanted to talk to you about moving in together.” I pull out of the hug.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah. I want to move away from here but my parents won’t let me go alone. I know you live ‘the bohemian life’ and travel around but I just figured I’d propose the idea.”   
“Oh course I’ll live with you! We can go apartment hunting. You can decorate as long as I approve of the building. It has to be animal friendly so we can get a cat!”  
“A cat?”   
“We’re lesbians, of course we’re getting a cat.”   
“What are we going to name it.”   
“Cordelia.”   
“Okay...Why that?”   
“It ends in a like our names, it’s a very witchy name but it sounds sweet, it’s the name of ‘a lesbian from next door’, and a Shakespeare character.”   
“It’s perfect then.” Ileana pulls out her laptop and we search for apartments and cats simultaneously.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A COUPLE of Kids Talking (Audrey Rose and Thomas POV)  
I got home and I called Audrey Rose.   
“Did you enjoy our date?” She laughed. “What do you think.”  
“Yes because of my irresistible charm.”   
“That was definitely it. We ought to do that more often.”  
“Think of my irresistible charm.” I can here the annoyance in her voice. “Go on double dates?”  
“No.” She said “Go out just out you and me without getting all in other people’s business.”  
“Aww that’s kind of the Cressworth brand.”  
“Again, why does your name come first?”   
“Because you love me.” She scoffed.   
“I suppose I do.”!I hear giggling in the background.  
“Would that happen to be Liza?” I here chattering the background.   
“She said that she hoped you treated me right.”   
“Tell her I did.”   
“Aww, that’s for me to decide Cresswell.” I just stand there.   
“I see I’ve rendered you speechless.”   
“You do that many times a day, love.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I feel loved.”   
“Of course. I’m about to have to go but tell your sister she was lovely and that I had a great time with her and Ileana.”   
“Bye Wadsworth. Daci said the same thing about you.” And with that she hung up the phone.   
—————————————————————-  
I was chatting with Liza when my phone rang. I showed her. “Thomas.” She grinned before smacking me. “Pick it up! And have it on speaker.”  
“Did you enjoy our date?” He asked. I laughed. Of course I enjoyed our date. “What do you think?” I replied.  
“Yes because of my irresistible charm.” There my Thomas is. I exchange a glance with Liza. “That was definitely it. We ought to do that more often.”  
“Think of my irresistible charm.” Just when I’m about to forgot he’s a twat.   
“Go on double dates?”   
“No. Go out just out you and me without getting all in other people’s business.”   
“Aww that’s kind of the Cressworth brand.” Him ans that stupid “ship name”. I kind of love it though.   
“Again, why does your name come first?”   
“Because you love me.” I scoff. “I suppose I do.” Liza starts giggling and I glare at her.   
“Would that happen to be Liza?” I look over at Liza and she says to tell him she hopes that he treats me right.” I do.  
“Tell her I did.”   
“Aww, that’s for me to decide Cresswell.” He doesn’t say anything. “I see I’ve rendered you speechless.”  
“You do that many times a day, love.” I look over and see Liza gushing. I’m still not quite used to such open affection without our usual banter.   
“Shut up.” I say. Like raises and eyebrow. I just shrug.  
“I feel loved.” I look up at the clock and see that my dad will be here any minute with Aunt Amelia to pick up Liza.  
“Of course. I’m about to have to go but tell your sister she was lovely and that I had a great time with her and Ileana.”   
“Bye Wadsworth. Daci said the same thing about you.” After that I hung up the phone and helped Liza gather her things.   
It’s been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic. I really appreciate it. I obviously added a lot of my interests and taste in here so if you know any of the songs or the the references comment <3


End file.
